


Who's Gonna Run This Town Tonight

by VirusZeref



Series: Black Canary's Protege (Dinah's Chickadee) [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Black Canary (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Study, Father-Son Relationship, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strained Relationships, Teenage Rebellion, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Life as Siren was great.Then tragedy struck.





	Who's Gonna Run This Town Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is the first part of a double chapter fic ^ ^
> 
> And before anyone gets confused on the timeline, this is before the fic where Damian dies and is revive, and Shade, I just wrote those fics faster than this one
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!!

Life as Siren was great.

 

Though there were hours upon hours of training to do, testing his vocals during any spare moment he has. Damian still enjoyed it. He had Dinah as a mentor, and he wasn’t going to admit it to her just now but...

 

She helped make sense of the demons in his head.

 

Sleeping at night had become a little easier, it didn’t stop him from still getting nightmares once in awhile but it wasn’t to the point he kept himself awake. Dinah was there when he needed to talk to her or when he didn’t want to talk to anyone and she just sat with him.

 

(He also crawled into her bed when he wanted.)

 

It helped more than she knew.

 

On the field as Siren was a force to be reckoned with alongside Black Canary. He didn’t have to hold back (much) but he still couldn’t kill. The choker gave him his own version of Dinah’s Canary Cry. It was deeper and didn’t do as much damage as Dinah’s would but it was close enough. They both operated both in Gotham (much to his Father’s slight annoyance due to his ‘no metas in Gotham’ bullshit rule’) and Star City with the Green Arrow. 

 

By the way, Bruce....there are fucking superpowered VILLIANS in Gotham. 

 

Green Arrow was...different. 

 

Very different from anyone else he had to deal with.

 

Very different from his Father.

 

Loud, brash and more or less threw insults during times it wasn’t necessary. He was lucky to have Dinah around to stop him or shut him up. She pretty much was the only one who got Green Arrow under control.

 

Then he got to meet Roy Harper.

 

Or as he called him, Jason’s redhead. 

 

(Damian suspects that Roy was dating Jason. He has little proof though.)

 

Life was great.

 

Until Dinah was called for an emergency off-world mission for the League. He was alone for a while, which was perfectly fine with him. Damian went to school (only due to Dinah nagging of his severe lack of social skills), worked on a few pieces of music he was composing himself, with help from his mentor's notes of course. 

 

He saw his family during his own patrol on the grounds. Damian didn't bother to speak with them, he didn't want to...at least that's what he wanted to think. He missed Grayson, Cass and the others.

 

But Drake was a problem.

 

He still didn't like the older male. The other seemed to feel the need to bring up the fact that Damian was born of unnatural means. Damian knows this, he doesn't need a reminder every time he got into an argument with Drake. 

 

He admits most of them were petty. 

 

(Though the Siren enjoys getting a rise out of Drake.)

 

He stayed away, only calling when he needed to dump a criminal near the bat signal. 

 

Speaking of criminals and villains:

 

They themselves were much too busy dealing with Batman anyways, it was easy to take out the petty thieves and lesser villains without drawing attention to himself by using his version of the Canary Cry.

 

The tile of it was fitted to suit him.

 

War Cry. 

 

(“Obviously we can't keep calling it Canary Cry, Shrike. I love you dearly, but no.”)

 

A version that uses his actual vocal cords that connected to a black choker with a gold knob in the middle. Not uncommon to be seen wearing it in public but common enough to where villains and civilians alike wouldn't be suspicious of it. 

 

Plus it was a bit of a ‘fuck this rule’ to his Father’s no ‘piercings, hair coloring or anything that would give you away’

 

It had been a week and Damian didn't want to admit it but he missed Dinah. He missed the loud mornings of her trying to make breakfast only for her to scream at the burnt mess. He missed the training sessions and the singing sessions.

 

(Most of the singing sessions was him just listening to Dinah sing for her band’s album. She was still trying to convince him to sing on stage with her).

 

He really missed her.

 

Damian arose from sleep three weeks later to hear the door open.

 

“Shrike!”

 

He rolled his eyes at the nickname. Dinah loved called him by every small bird name in the book. 

Shrike was her favorite.

 

He clambered down the stairs to meet his mentor halfway. Dinah looked extremely tired and worn down but she spread her arms in a hug.

 

“Hello, my little bird.”

 

“Hello Dinah, how was your mission?”

 

Her expression immediately turned grim. Her flushed face was now pale as she focused her attention elsewhere but Damian’s face.

 

“Get your motorcycle ready...we need to go to the Wayne Manor”.

 

Damian frowned, “Dinah...what's wrong with my father?”

 

“I..you need to see for yourself”.

 

“What's wrong-”

 

Dinah stiffness said it all. Something went wrong…very wrong

 

Damian swallowed the lump in his throat, “Gimme 10 minutes. “

 

She smiled briefly and kissed his forehead,”Alright, I'm going to freshen up a bit.”

 

Damian made a face, “You should. You reek of grime and sweat.” Dinah laughed and playfully pushed him, and watched him head up the stairs. 

 

“I'm so sorry Damian…”

 

______________________________

 

Father was dead.

 

His covered corpse laid in the middle of the Batcave on one of the tables. His body covered with a white sheet, and his uniform was hung and placed in a glass case like Jason’s.

 

Dinah squeezed his hand as he walked silently to the table. It had to be a joke, his Father...THE Batman?

 

Dead?

 

Damian swallowed and removed the sheet to see the face. 

 

That was his father.

 

His face was pale and gaunt with his mouth turned as a thin line. Damian didn't know if he should cry or scream. Instead, he lets his hand fall to his side and stared. 

 

Only stared. 

 

“Master Damian. I'm...so sorry.” Alfred said with a lump in his throat. Already tears were streaming down the old butler’s face. Damian nodded, his face seldom, his eyes never leaving his father’s face before he backs away and returned to Dinah’s side. 

 

“I want to go home. Now.”

 

She nods and beckons him up and out of the Cave, barely making it out of the Manor grounds before the others arrived. 

 

He dodged a bullet.

 

“Damian.”

 

Almost.

 

“Drake.”

 

Dinah laid her hand on Damian’s shoulder, “I will meet you upstairs, Shrike.” He watched her go, clearly wanting to avoid the other male’s intent gaze on him. After a few moments of awkward silence, Damian turns to look at Tim with a raised eyebrow,

 

“How may I help you?”

 

There was a clear tone of sarcasm and hostility in his voice. Damian didn’t have time to deal with another of Drake’s antics. Anything that other would throw his way, Damian will not hesitate to send him flying into one of the walls. 

 

“I’m sorry about Bruce, Damian.”

 

Oh.

 

Damian pressed his lips together, not saying a word. He will not say that he is fine, he wasn’t fucking fine. His own father died, and he didn’t talk to him for about a month.

 

Fuck.

 

He looked straight into Tim’s eyes, “I will not say I’m fine, Drake. I’m not fine, I don’t know how to fucking feel.” Damian felt himself growing offended and angry at the question. Was it because he quit being Robin and became the protege of someone else that made him ask that question? Damian will not deny that he loved his Father, Bruce took him in and even though they fight and bicker that didn’t make him love him less. He was frustrated at being treated like a ticking time bomb. 

 

“Why did you ask hm? Was it because you thought I would be happy that Father died? Or did you think I would run back to my mother to join her once more? Isn’t the fact my own mother has placed a fucking bounty on my head enough for you? Of course, it isn’t. I will admit that I haven’t been the nicest person to you and I have treated you like shit. I’m willing to admit that”, Damian sneered and began walking up the stairs, his fists clenched tightly to the point his knuckles were white. 

 

“But the fact I’m happy that Father died? You’re stupider than I thought. I quit being Robin because I was willing to try and see if I could be myself. Without father, without my mother. Guess what? I did. But didn’t mean I did not love my Father.”

 

He knew that Drake was hurting himself after all Tim’s parents were killed and his Father took him in. But of course, through his anger, he didn’t realize this. All he could think of was the fact that Drake implied that he wanted his father to die and that he was an obvious reminder that of all the people Bruce had taken under his wing was by choice. Damian was taken simply because his Father thought of him as too dangerous.

 

He wasn’t wanted here.

 

“Damian…”

 

“Don’t fucking talk to me. I don’t want to hear what you have to say this time.” 

 

Damian stomped up the stairs, his body shaking with anger, and close to tears. Funny enough he would have been slapped across the face for showing any signs of tears back in the League of Shadows. In the Manor, he would have been teased about it.

 

With Dinah, she didn’t say anything. She really didn’t need to, as Damian practically fell into her arms, Dinah had to strain her ears to hear him sobbing quietly. Tears streaming down his face as he hugged her tighter as if she was going to disappear.

 

He had already lost a parent.

 

"Dinah....tak....take....take me home."

 

_ Even when crying, this boy is still silent _

 

"Okay Shrike, let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos
> 
> And check out my DC writing Tumblr blog: viruscreates


End file.
